<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>whispered something in your ear it was a perverted thing to say by macabrekawaii</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26244787">whispered something in your ear it was a perverted thing to say</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/macabrekawaii/pseuds/macabrekawaii'>macabrekawaii</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Dick Grayson, Daddy Kink, Dick Grayson has no shame whatsoever, Dick Grayson is sexual chaos, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Top Jason Todd, but like not really they don't actually have sex here, i know i know wilding i'm posting something with no sex, just lots of horrific talk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:02:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,830</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26244787</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/macabrekawaii/pseuds/macabrekawaii</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Captured and tied up by thugs, Nightwing figures out an innovative distraction to get his ass out of peril and into a different kind of peril. Red Hood is either very blessed or very cursed. </p><p>or</p><p>Nightwing distracts a bunch of guards by being an absolutely filthy maniac. Jason's no better.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson/Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>299</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>whispered something in your ear it was a perverted thing to say</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>In this house Dick Grayson is raw and untamed sexual chaos okay? There's no excuse for this other than friends egging me on to further build my dumpster pile to the heavens. ENJOY! </p><p>Title by "Nothing's Gonna Hurt You Baby" by Cigarettes After Sex </p><p> </p><p>  <em>Whispered something in your ear<br/>It was a perverted thing to say<br/>But I said it anyway<br/>Made you smile and look away<br/>Nothing's gonna hurt you baby<br/>As long as you're with me, you'll be just fine<br/>Nothing's gonna hurt you baby<br/>Nothing's gonna take you from my side</em></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
<br/>
“Daddy,” Dick’s voice is breathless but loud, “haven’t I been so good for you tonight? When can we go have fun?”</p><p><br/>
“Nightwing if we weren’t tied together right now I would be kicking your ass.” Jason is in no fucking mood for Dick’s shit right now. A routine drug bust has gone pear shaped thanks to some ill-timed and unprepared-for knockout gas and the two of them have managed to get caught. Now Jason’s sitting trussed up like a roast chicken tied to Bat-Idiot #1 while these bozos are probably trying to sell them to the highest bidder. </p><p><br/>
Dick giggles, high pitched and loud, with a hint of a whine at the end. The sound goes straight to Jason’s  cock which is usually rad as hell but seeing as the two of them are literally tied back to back sitting on the floor of a dirty warehouse, Jason feels solely frustrated.</p><p> </p><p>"Nightwing?"</p><p><br/>
“Come on Daddy I’ve been such a good boy, tell me I can have what I want when we get home.”</p><p><br/>
“You’re being a fucking brat from hell, is what you are.” He keeps his voice sharp, but Jason can’t help but smirk. He sees the game. They’ve been left alone in the warehouse with only a handful of subordinates. The more Dick talks, the three goons left to guard them have begun shifting nervously with obvious discomfort and are definitely not standing as close as the were when they were tossed into the room. Jason never thought he’d be thankful for the toxic masculinity that so permeates the Gotham underbelly but hey, whatever works to their advantage.</p><p><br/>
“Oh please Daddy,” Dick wiggles as best he can against his restraints, Jason can feel his clever fingers working at the edge of the ropes at his wrist. “I’m so booooooored. Please tell me what my reward is for being so good.  I’ll make it so good for you Daddy.” Dick’s really laying it on thick, perking up his voice into new heights of bratty <em>want. </em></p><p><br/>
“Alright babydoll, alright.” Jason manages to flick the sharp metal shim he keeps in his glove over to Dick whose slender hands have a bit more space to move than his own massive mitts. “Since you’ve been so <em>good</em> I’ll give you what you want.”</p><p><br/>
“Yes thank you Daddy!” Dick squeals, high pitched and breathy, and Jason can’t help but suck in a breath of his own. The sound is so much the same as when he first slips a finger inside Dick, when his thick hands first breech Dick’s lithe body. Were he a lesser man, he’d question whether Dick just puts on a show for him in bed or not but Jason knows Dick’s a showman through and through and that the curtain never drops on <em>that</em> particular performance. Jason shifts uncomfortably on the ground, his legs splayed in front of him.</p><p><br/>
“Show Daddy how eager you are to get out of this and I’ll tell you what I’ll do to you when we get home. Tell me how bad you want to choke on Daddy’s cock. Tell Daddy how much his babydoll wants to get split the fuck open until he can’t do anything but cry and beg Daddy for more.” Jason doesn’t often wish he wasn’t in his helmet but man does he wish he could make eye contact with one of the guards. The man snapped his head towards them so fast Jason thought he could hear the pop of vertebrae.   </p><p><br/>
“Daddy I want you inside me.” Dick coos.</p><p><br/>
Jason laughs, a deep rumble that bubbles out of him, reverberates through the voice modulator of his mask. “Babydoll that’s total shit and you know it. You always want me inside you, what’s new?”</p><p><br/>
“Daddy I need to choke on your thick cock I need you to cum down my throat until I can’t breathe and all I taste is you for days and days and days. I need Daddy to hold me down with his big hands and fuck me so deep I feel it for even longer.” Dick shifts his voice up another pitch, and if the situation were normal, Jason would wonder if Dick was really slipping into the <em>that</em> headspace.</p><p><br/>
Jason exhales slowly and lifts his wrists as far from his back as he can, feels Dick start to work the metal against the ropes there. The nylon is thick, and this is going to take a few. Jason’s spent time in worse ways.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know babydoll I don’t think you deserve anything at all. You’re not doing a very good job of giving Daddy what he asked for.”</p><p><br/>
There’s a pause and the room is so quiet can hear the shift in Dick’s breathing as if it were right up against his face. The goons around them look like they’re in a mixture of shock and scandal as they cluster together, whispering among themselves. They’re hardly shooting either Dick or Jason more than a quick glance. Perfect.</p><p><br/>
“I-I’m trying Daddy.” The whine is gone from Dick’s voice, replaced with something more fragile. Dick sniffles and Jason can feel the crackle of <em>want</em> down his spine, that Jason so badly wants to be face to face with Dick. Watch him beg and cry.</p><p><br/>
“Not very hard babydoll. Not trying very hard at all.” Jason keeps his voice neutral and cold as he holds his wrists as wide as he can pry them, giving Dick room to work the shim. “Maybe you’re just stringing me along so you can get what <em>you</em> want. Playing a game with Daddy, hmm? You can do so much better and you know it.”</p><p><br/>
Jason fees the tension of the ropes around his wrists start to release as Dick begins to properly cut through. Any sound of the ropes being shorn is drowned out by Dick’s sudden crying.</p><p><br/>
“P-please Daddy w-hy would you say that I’ve been so g-good?” Dick is hiccupping as he speaks, body convulsing with heaving sobs. Jason feels him writhe against his back, loudly bawling, his arms tugging at his bindings. “Am I not d-doing a g-good job entertaining Daddy?” The first ring of rope holding Jason’s wrists snaps, Dick starts on the second. Almost there.</p><p><br/>
“Shhh shhh baby I got you. You’re doing your best, Daddy knows. Gimme a little more sweetness, I know that dirty little mouth of yours is dying to tell me.”</p><p> </p><p>One of the goons leaves and comes back with two more men. He hears a mumbled <em>seriously ya gotta hear these two it’s insane</em> and Jason grins, figures that’s probably everyone left in the building now. Ducks in a row, baby. Jason feels Dick press his back against his a little closer, feels Dick place both his hands flat against his lower back and press against him with his forearms. So Dick’s arms are completely out, good. His only need a little more work and they’re both out of the ropes.</p><p> </p><p>Dick sniffles again. “I n-need Daddy to put me in my place. I need Daddy’s big hand around my throat, I need it so bad. Please. Please choke me Daddy, I’m sorry I was bad.” Dick slices through the last line of rope and starts to scramble at pulling the bindings away from Jason’s wrists. “Please I want to be so good for you, I want Daddy to use me any way he wants, I want to feel so full of your cock. I need your thick cock stretching me. Let me climb into your lap Daddy I’ll ride you so good, I’ll ride you until you fill me up, until your cum drips down my thighs and I can’t hold myself up because you pounded me so well.”  Dick lets out a moan that would put even the most seasoned adult film star to shame. Jason has to bite the inside of his cheek at the way it reverberates through his body, right to his groin.</p><p><br/>
The goons look completely distraught, like if they could be anywhere else they would. Two of them still have their guns trained on Dick and Jason but the other three are just staring, slack-jawed and in disbelief, their weapons barely remembered. Jason honestly doesn’t know what they were expecting from two guys who dress up in spandex and get into fights for fun.</p><p><br/>
“That’s my perfect little slut.” Dick stiffens behind Jason at the praise and lets out a soft, pleased hum. “So good for Daddy, see? I knew you had it in you.” Jason sits up straight, lowers his wrists just a bit, feels that they’re completely free of the ropes that now only hang loose around his forearms. “Now what do you say we wrap things up and head home for some fun?”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
Dick is on his feet before Jason even has time to shrug out of the rest of the ropes.  Jason sometimes forgets just how fast Dick can move, just how formidable Nightwing can be. The closest man, gun raised, goes down with a quick knee to the throat from Dick, who then vaults over him to land on the second, knocking him to the ground. His head cracks against the concrete with enough force it makes a sickening thud sound. The other man with his gun up fires a shot that Dick dodges, gracefully spinning to kick the man’s legs out from under him. Two jabs and a kick to his sternum has him on his knees, and now Jason takes his turn. He kicks the man in the back of the head and down he goes. Jason draws his Beretta and fires a shot straight through the next man’s foot. He goes down fast, whether from pain or good common sense, Jason doesn’t care. The last goon snarls and launches himself at Jason. Big mistake. Jason just rams him head on, helmet connecting with a gross smack to the guy’s now absolutely wrecked nose. He joins his buddies on the floor.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
Dick is panting hard, harder than should be for the amount of effort that brief fight required. His hair is sweat-soaked and sticks to his forehead just a bit. Even through the domino, Jason knows Dick’s eyes are focused solely on him. Like he’s waiting for instructions.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“So uh…. How much of that were you faking?”</p><p><br/>
“Daddy you know I can multitask.” Dick’s face is flushed and his cheeks are red against the black line of his domino mask. He grins wide and obviously proud of himself. </p><p><br/>
Jason Todd is a lucky man. Before Dick can realize what’s happening, Jason grabs him at the waist, hauling him up over his shoulder, ass up. He gives the pert flesh a firm smack for good measure. There doesn’t seem to be anyone else left in the warehouse as Jason carries Dick towards the exit but if anyone tries to stop them before Jason can get Dick to his closest safehouse, well, may god have mercy on their soul.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yanno sometimes I just get really sad that straight people ruined daddy kink for me because man, I just can't take it seriously all I think about is a m'lady dude snapping his shitty plastic belt and pointing at the bed yet this somehow doesn't stop so many people calling me Daddy just to fuck with me and honestly? STANDING IN MY TRUTH? I'm not mad about it</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>